


Many Happy Memories

by MightyWolves23



Series: Cute Tricksters Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nephilim, Scenting, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Kaycie's series of drabbles and one shots along her life from a baby to having her own family. Spoilers for the series.





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is Dad and Cas is Daddy in case you get confused. I don't own Supernatural and enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 1 year old  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=======  
January  
=======

Kaycie sat on the ground gauging the distance between her and her Daddy. She could make it. Her Daddy was sitting on the floor talking to her Dad. Her Daddy had wings! Huge black wings that Kaycie loved to play with. Her Dad had his hands in her Daddy’s wings and was doing something to them. 

Kaycie looked between her Daddy and her again. She stood up with her hands on the couch. She let go and took a wobbly step. She took another when a loud gasp startled her. 

“Dean! Look!” Her Daddy held out his arms. “Come here Kaycie.” 

Kaycie beamed as her parents cheered for her. Kaycie took another step and another until she was in reach of her Daddy. Kaycie smiled and sat in his lap. She made hands for his wings. 

“You want to play with my wings? Help Dad groom them?” Her Daddy brought them around in front of her. 

Kaycie frowned and stuck her tongue in the corner of her mouth and she grabbed at the feathers. She tried to do what her Dad showed her but got distracted at the warm feeling she felt. 

Kaycie yawned. She was so sleepy. Kaycie left her fingers in her Daddy’s wings and leaned back against his chest. He was so warm. 

Voices filtered through her haze. 

“She took her first steps.” The sounded like her Dad. 

“I missed it.” That must be her Uncle Sam. 

“Yeah. I got pictures.” Her Dad again. 

“Sam? Where’d you go?” That was her Uncle Gabriel. 

“Right here. Kaycie took her first steps.” Uncle Sam again. 

The rest left her as she fell asleep. 

**!**!**!**

“Kaycie? Come on, wake up. We have a surprise for you.” Her Daddy’s voice broke through her dream of having wings of her own and flying over the forest. 

Kaycie sat up. She was laying on the couch. Her blankie was tucked around her. She rubbed her eyes as she caught sight of what was in front of her. It was a party. 

Uncle Gabriel scooped her up. “Congrats on taking your first steps Kaycie.” 

Kaycie squirmed and Uncle Gabriel set her down. Kaycie took careful steps over to her Daddy. She lifted her arms up for him to hold her. She was picked up and set on his hip. Kaycie laid her head on his shoulder. Kaycie looked around the room, frowning as she noticed someone was missing. 

“Jack?” Kaycie asked out loud. 

Everyone froze. 

“Did she just-?” Her Dad stammered. 

“Jack.” Kaycie demanded. 

Jack walked in the room. 

“Jack!” Kaycie called. She leaned out of her Dad’s arms for him. 

“Hey, Kaycie.” Jack took her from a slack jawed Cas. 

Kaycie placed her head on his shoulder. 

Her Dad looked angry. “Seriously? Again?” 

Jack moved Kaycie away from the adults. He sat on the floor and put Kaycie in his lap. “What would you like to do Kaycie?” 

“Wings!” Kaycie lit up as Jack moved his wings around her. Kaycie buried her fingers in and tried to do what her Dad did to her Daddy. Her fingers were not working right. Kaycie gave up and just played with the feathers. 

Kaycie hummed happily as she moved her fingers through Jack’s wings. Jack stood up and Kaycie whined. “Jack.” 

“Do you want some cake Kaycie?” Uncle Gabriel called. 

Kaycie wrinkled her nose. “Yuck!” 

Uncle Gabriel laughed. “Are you sure she’s Dean’s kid?” 

“Stop it Gabriel.” Daddy warned. 

“Yeah. She’s Dean’s. Otherwise, I’d kill you.” Gabriel smirked. 

Kaycie gasped. “No! Don’t kill Daddy!” Kaycie ran up to Uncle Gabriel and yelled. 

“See what you did?” Dad bent down. “Come here Kaycie.” Dad scooped her up. “He’s not going to kill him. I promise.” 

“Okay.” Kaycie looked over the food. “I want that.” Kaycie pointed at the broccoli. 

“Broccoli?” Dad asked. 

Kaycie nodded. “Yes.” 

“Okay.” Dad handed her a piece of broccoli. 

Kaycie happily ate it. 

“Weirdo.” Dad ruffled her hair. 

“Daddy!” Kaycie leaned out of her dad’s arms. 

Cas took the little girl. 

“Broclie?” Kaycie mashed the food against his mouth. “Yummy.” 

The adults laughed. Kaycie frowned. What was so funny? Kaycie shrugged it off and laid her head on her Daddy’s shoulder. “Sleepy.” 

“Okay, honeybee. Let’s lay down.” Daddy carried her to her room. Dad showed up a few minutes later. 

“Hey sweetie pie.” Dad laid in bed with Daddy and her. 

One of Daddy’s wings draped over the both of them. The soft warm feeling soothed her. Kaycie closed her eyes. 

A loud smash woke her up. Kaycie started to cry. It was so loud and dark. 

“Goddammit Gabriel!” Dad yelled and stormed from the room. 

“It’s okay Kaycie. Go back to sleep. I won’t let anything hurt you.” Daddy laid his wing over her again. Kaycie whimpered and closed her eyes. She dreamed of a flower garden and bees working around the flowers.


	2. Evie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 1 years old  
Evie 1 day old / 2 weeks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=========  
September  
========

Kaycie stared at the baby in the basket. 

Daddy was in Heaven and Dad was making food. Uncle Gabriel was in Heaven as well and Uncle Sam was in the bathroom taking a bath. 

Kaycie tilted her head. The baby had dark hair and golden brown eyes. 

The baby had appeared one morning. Kaycie had gone to sleep one night and the next day the baby was there. 

“What do you think Sweetie Pie?” Dad asked. 

Kaycie shrugged. She studied the baby some more. “Name?” 

“That’s Evie, Kaycie.” Dad stirred something on the stove. 

“Evie?” Kaycie tried the name out. 

The baby moved her head to look at Kaycie. The baby made a happy noise. 

“I think she likes you Kaycie.” Uncle Sam said as he entered the room. 

Kaycie sat back. She would have to think on this. She didn’t know if she liked Evie or not. 

++*++*++*++

Kaycie was sitting on Jack’s lap as they were watching a movie. Evie kept crying. It had been a few weeks since Evie showed up. 

Kaycie got down from Jack and walked over to the basket where Evie was at. 

“What are you doing Kaycie?” Jack called. 

“Shhh!” Kaycie shushed him. Kaycie crept up on the basket. Kaycie stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose. 

Evie stopped crying and stared at Kaycie. Kaycie made another silly face. Kaycie felt like she had to protect and keep Evie safe. 

“Shh, Evie. Quiet.” Kaycie shushed. “Don’t cry.” 

Evie stared up at Kaycie. 

“Wanna watch TV?” Kaycie pushed at the basket until it was facing the tv. “Watch. Jack? Press play?” 

Kaycie sat on the floor with one hand in the basket. Evie’s hand was clutched tightly around her finger. Kaycie felt her eyes drooping. She laid her head against the basket and closed her eyes. 

++*++*++*++

“Jack? Why is it so quiet?” Sam entered the room. 

“Shh. Look.” Jack pointed. 

Sam took in the scene of Kaycie watching over Evie. He snapped a picture. 

Kaycie stirred at the sound of the click. Evie made a soft whimper. 

Sam bent down and picked up Evie. 

“Where are you taking her?” Kaycie yawned. 

“To have some food then to bed.” Sam stood up. 

“I’m hungry too.” Kaycie pouted. 

Sam looked over at Jack. “Can you-?” 

“Sure.” Jack picked up Kaycie. “What would you like to eat?” 

“Veggies!” Kaycie threw her hands up. 

“Okay. I’ll make you something.” Uncle Sam promised. 

Kaycie sat in her chair as Uncle Sam chopped up some veggies and mixed them together. 

“Here you go Kaycie.” Uncle Sam handed her a bowl with lots of veggies in it. 

Kaycie squealed and dug in. She didn’t notice the camera flash and she looked up with her cheeks full of food. Another picture was took. “Where’s Uncle Gabe?” 

“Right here chickadee.” Uncle Gabriel flew in the kitchen. He sat in the chair next to her. “Seriously Sam? You made her a salad?” 

“Yummy!” Kaycie declared. 

“You’ve corrupted her.” Uncle Gabriel shook his head. 

Kaycie wanted him to try some, it was good. “Here!” Kaycie shoved a piece of carrot at him. 

“I’m good, Kaycie.” Uncle Gabriel shook his head. 

“Try it.” Kaycie coaxed like her parents do to her if she doesn’t want to eat something. 

Uncle Gabriel took the carrot and ate it. Kaycie watched him carefully. 

“Yummy?” Kaycie asked. 

“Sure Kaycie, it’s yummy.” Uncle Gabriel made a face. 

Kaycie lit up. “Share.” Kaycie used both hands and scooped some veggies onto the table in front of Uncle Gabriel. “Eat!” Kaycie shoved some cabbage in her mouth. 

Uncle Sam was laughing so hard, Kaycie didn’t understand what was so funny. A tiny giggle made its way from the basket in the corner. 

Uncle Gabriel shot a look over at Evie. “Traitor.” 

Kaycie grinned. “Like Evie.” She decided. 

Uncle Gabriel looked heartbroken. Kaycie was concerned. “Eat?” 

“He’s fine Kaycie. He’s an angel remember? They don’t eat.” Uncle Sam told her. 

“Angel?” Kaycie tried out the new word. Kaycie liked it. She pointed at Jack. “Angel! My angel!” 

This time, Kaycie was sure Uncle Sam would get hurt. 

“What?” Kaycie asked.

Uncle Gabriel answered her through his laughs. “Eat your food Kaycie.” 

“Okay.” Kaycie went back to her veggies. The sounds of Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabriel laughing accompanied her meal.


	3. Aunt Hannah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 2  
Evie 11 months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

==========  
August  
==========

Evie had said her first words a month ago. Evie was with her Papa somewhere. Dad and Uncle Sam were out doing something and Jack was exploring. Kaycie was home with her Daddy.

Kaycie was watching a movie when there was a knock on the door. Kaycie heard a strange voice. Kaycie got down off the couch and walked towards the main room. 

“Daddy?” She called. 

Her daddy turned from talking with a man with light pink wings. Her daddy picked her up. 

“This is Kaycie.” Daddy told the man. 

“Hi.” Kaycie greeted. 

“Hi, Kaycie. I’m your Aunt Hannah. I’m your daddy’s sister.” The man held out his hand. 

Kaycie tilted her head before shrugging. She put her tiny palm in Hannah’s. 

“We need your help Castiel.” Hannah turned back to Kaycie’s Daddy. 

Daddy sighed. “I have no one to watch Kaycie. Jack is out. Dean is taking time to spend with Sam. Gabriel has Evelyn in heaven.” 

“I can watch her.” Hannah offered, tentatively. “How hard can it be?” 

Daddy snorted. “Are you sure you want to watch her?” 

“We’ll be fine.” Hannah assured. 

“Okay. Kaycie?” Daddy set her on the floor and knelt before her. “Daddy has to leave for a bit. Aunt Hannah is going to stay with you. You can watch a movie and have a snack. I will be right back.” 

Kaycie felt tears welling up. “Don’t go Daddy.” 

“I will be right back Honey Bee.” Daddy kissed her forehead. “Why don’t you and Hannah watch Beauty and the Beast? She hasn’t seen it.” 

Kaycie gasped. “No.” 

“Yes.” Daddy stood up. “Let me show you how to work the tv.” 

Daddy led the way into the living room and showed Aunt Hannah a few things. “She can have popcorn as a snack and she might go to sleep, she might not. I will be back in an hour or two. Contact me if you need me.” Daddy kissed Kaycie’s head and flew off. 

Kaycie stared at Aunt Hannah. 

“Let’s watch this movie.” Aunt Hannah sat stiffly on the couch. She pressed play. 

Kaycie spent more time watching the other angel then watching the movie she had seen dozens of times. Kaycie was entertained with her reactions. The movie was over soon enough. 

“That was an interesting movie.” Aunt Hannah commented. “Would you like your snack now?” 

“You’re supposed to eat it while watching the movie.” Kaycie told her. “We can watch Finding Nemo next.” 

They moved to the kitchen and Kaycie told Aunt Hannah how to make popcorn. They traipsed back to the tv room and Aunt Hannah changed the discs. 

Aunt Hannah was just as fascinated at Finding Nemo as she was by Beauty and the Beast. 

The movie was just at the part with the jellyfish when the bunker door opened and loud laughter rang through the room. 

Kaycie jumped up. “Dad!” She called. Kaycie ran full tilt at her Dad and collided with his legs. 

“Hey Sweetie Pie! Where’s Daddy?” Dad laughed as he scooped her up and swung her around. 

“Heaven.” Kaycie told him. 

Dad froze. Uncle Sam did as well. 

“Are you here alone?” Dad asked. 

Kaycie rolled her eyes. “No, silly. Aunt Hannah is with me. We are watching movies.” 

“Dean.” Uncle Sam called. 

Dad tensed up and placed Kaycie behind him. “Who are you?”  
Kaycie ducked around him. “Aunt Hannah.” Kaycie ran over and stopped in front of him. 

“You’re Hannah?” Dad demanded. 

“Yes. Castiel left me with Kaycie. There was an emergency in Heaven and they needed him. We were watching a movie about fish and sea creatures and eating popcorn.” Aunt Hannah told them. 

Dad and Uncle Sam looked unsure. 

“We got it from here. Thanks Hannah.” Dad told her. 

“No!” Kaycie shrieked. “We have to finish the movie. Don’t go yet!” 

“Kaycie, I’m sure she has other things to do.” Dad knelt on the floor next to her. 

“No!” Kaycie clung to Hannah’s leg. “Finish the movie.” 

“Okay, Kaycie. Hannah, would you like to stay and finish the movie?” Dad stood up. 

“If you don’t mind.” Hannah let Kaycie pull her towards the room again. 

Hannah and Kaycie sat on the couch while Dad and Uncle Sam talked in the kitchen.

When the movie was over Hannah stood up. “I must be going.” 

“No. Tangled?” Kaycie grabbed the case. She held it up for Hannah to see. 

“Kaycie,” Hannah got on the floor. “I have to go. I will come back.” 

“Okay.” Kaycie nodded. “Tomorrow?” 

“We’ll see.” Aunt Hannah stood up. “Let’s go find your Dad.” 

Kaycie led her to the kitchen. “Dad!” 

“Dean Winchester?” Aunt Hannah hesitantly asked her dad. “I would not mind babysitting again. If you don’t mind.” 

“I will think about it.” Dean told the angel. 

Hannah nodded her head. “Goodbye Kaycie.” 

“Goodbye Aunt Hannah.” Kaycie mumbled. 

Hannah flew off. 

Kaycie pouted. 

“Hey, Sweetie Pie, what do you say we play with your blocks?” Dad picked her up. “I will let you knock them down.” 

Kaycie smiled. “Okay.” 

Kaycie hoped Aunt Hannah came back soon. She needed to show her Tangled.


	4. Splash Wars

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 3 yrs  
Evie 1 yr  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

===========  
June  
==========

“Come on. Let’s go.” Kaycie bounced up and down. 

“Hold on Honey Pie.” Dad scooped her up. “You need some sunscreen.” 

Kaycie flailed her arms and legs. “I wanna go in the water. Let me go.” 

“Kaycie Nevaeh Winchester.” Daddy’s voice was stern. “You will hold still and let your Dad put sunscreen on you or you will sit in time out for five minutes.” 

Kaycie froze. “No. I will be good.” 

Dad wiggled his eyebrows at Daddy and Daddy rolled his eyes for some reason. 

Jack came by and Kaycie tried very hard to not squirm. “Jack, wait for me! Hurry up Dad.” 

Kaycie calmed again when Daddy sent her another look. Finally he was done. It took forever. Kaycie squealed as she ran for the water. She stopped at the edge where the waves tickled her toes. Kaycie laughed. She dipped a foot in the water. 

Kaycie jumped as Uncle Gabriel came out of nowhere. He picked her up and ran deeper into the water. 

“Gabriel!” Dad shouted. “If you throw her in that water I swear to your father I will put you in a circle of holy fire for two days.” 

Uncle Gabriel laughed. He swung Kaycie back and forth. 

“Uncle Gabriel! No!” Kaycie shrieked. 

“Gabriel!” Dad yelled, angrily this time. 

“Brother it would be best if you stop.” Daddy warned. “I won’t stop him.” 

Jack silently waded up next to them and snatched Kaycie from Gabriel. 

Kaycie clung to Jack’s neck. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hip. “Don’t let him get me!” 

Uncle Sam winked at Kaycie from behind Uncle Gabriel’s back. Uncle Sam ran and tackled Uncle Gabriel sending them both toppling into the waves. Uncle Sam came up for air, laughing. 

Kaycie giggled as Jack had flew them away from the wrestling duo. 

“Go Uncle Sam!” Kaycie cheered. 

“Kaycie, you little brat!” Uncle Gabriel called fondly. 

Kaycie watched his wings as they flapped around playfully. Kaycie sighed. She couldn’t wait until her wings grew in. They were going to be beautiful and she was going to fly high up in the sky! So high she reached the moon! 

Kaycie squealed as Jack dipped down in the water getting Kaycie’s legs wet. She kicked at the water and splashed Uncle Gabriel. Kaycie froze as Uncle Gabriel stood up with a gleam in his eye. 

“It is on Chickadee.” Uncle Gabriel splashed Kaycie and Uncle Sam both by using his hands and wings. 

Kaycie laughed as she got a faceful of water. She kicked again and accidentally got Uncle Gabriel at the top of his legs. 

Uncle Gabriel gasped and bent at the waist. 

Dad let out a loud laugh. “Serves you right you fluffy winged di-” 

Daddy cleared his throat. 

“Diaper head.” Dad finished. 

Kaycie tilted her head. She wondered what he was going to actually say. 

Evie let out a shriek of laughter as she waved in Kaycie’s daddy’s arms. “Papa! Funny!” 

Jack pulled Kaycie a bit deeper. Now the water was to her knees from where she was clinging to Jack. Kaycie stared into Jack’s eyes. “I like blue.” 

Jack frowned. “What?” 

“Your eyes. I like blue. Daddy’s are blue. Yours are blue. Uncle Sam’s are blue. Dad has green and Uncle Gabriel and Evie have brown. I like blue.” Kaycie told him. 

“Jack! Bring her in. It’s N-A-P T-I-M-E.” Dad spelled a word. 

Kaycie frowned and tilted her head. “What’s that mean?” 

Jack brought them back to shore. “Na-” 

“I got her Jack.” Dad took her from Jack’s arms. “Time to go home Kaycie.” 

“No.” Kaycie whined. “I wanna play in the water.” 

Daddy came over after handing Evie to her parents. Evie’s head was on Uncle Gabriel’s shoulder. Her eyes were drooping. 

“Let me Dean.” Daddy placed her on his hip. 

Kaycie smiled as her Daddy wrapped his wing around her. Kaycie felt sleepy. She yawned. “I don’t wanna go home.” Kaycie blinked and she saw they were in her room. Daddy went to place her on the bed but Kaycie didn’t want to sleep. She clenched her fist in her Daddy’s wings. “No. No sleep.” 

“Kaycie.” Daddy sighed. He climbed into bed with her. He began stroking her hair. 

“Nooo.” Kaycie whined. 

Daddy began singing Kaycie’s favorite lullaby. Nothing Else Matters by Metallica.

“No fair Daddy.” Kaycie yawned again. “No fair.” Kaycie’s eyes slipped closed. The last thing she heard was her Daddy whispering a quiet yes.


	5. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie snuck into this chapter and took over half of it. That sneaky little angel. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 5 yrs old  
Evie 3 yrs old  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

===========  
March  
==========

Kaycie held Evie’s hand as they crept up on Uncle Gabriel. He was laying on the couch with his head in Uncle Sam’s lap. Kaycie held one cup of cold water. She had done this by asking for a glass of water with ice and had let it sit for a while so the ice melted. Evie held a cup of pink glitter glue. 

Uncle Gabriel’s wings were their target. His golden wings were draped over the back of the couch. 

Kaycie jumped forward and tipped over her glass on his middle set of wings. Evie, at the same time dumped her cup of pink glitter glue over his bottom set. 

Uncle Gabriel yelped and sat up. He peered over the couch at them. He looked down and saw his wings. “What did you do that for?” He slightly yelled. 

Kaycie stood firm in her stance. She placed her hand on her hip. “You said a bad word the other day. Daddy said you get punished when you say a bad word.” 

“So you decided to put paint on my wings?” Uncle Gabriel had a weird look on his face. “And you got Evie in on it?” 

Evie laughed. “Papa has pink wings now!” 

Uncle Sam looked over the couch. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you get it out.” 

“It’s not paint.” Kaycie gave him a stern look. 

“It’s glitter glue!” Evie crowed. 

Uncle Gabriel groaned. “That’s gonna be a nightmare to get out.” 

“I said, I’ll help you. Come on, let’s go take a shower. I can get it out.” Uncle Sam stood up, hauling the angel to his feet. 

“I will get you back you little monsters.” Uncle Gabriel shook a finger at them. 

“We’ll see.” Kaycie smirked. 

++*++*++*++

Kaycie was walking to the kitchen from her room. Kaycie rounded a corner and Uncle Gabriel jumped out at her yelling boo. On instinct, Kaycie slammed her fist into the closest body part of the monster that scared her. It just happened to be Uncle Gabriel’s stomach. 

He huffed out a breath. “Damn kiddo. That hurt.” 

“Don’t scare me.” Kaycie shrugged. “That’s a lame prank.” 

Uncle Gabriel got a huge grin on his face. “Challenge accepted.” 

Kaycie walked into the kitchen. 

++*++*++*++

Kaycie was sleeping in her bed. The lights shattered. A loud crash happened. Her door slammed open and a monster jumped out at her. It had a mean face with blood dripping from its mouth. 

Kaycie let out a scream. “Daddy! Dad! Help me! There’s a monster in my room!” 

Her door was pushed open quickly. Daddy came in the room with his angel blade drawn wearing only his underwear. Dad came in after him wrapped in a robe with his gun pointed at the monster. 

Daddy and Dad froze. Daddy stared at the ceiling. Dad flipped on the lights and cursed. “Goddamnit Gabriel.” 

The monster laughed. He snapped his clawed fingers and the monster shimmered and changed into Uncle Gabriel. 

“Scared yet Kaycie.” Uncle Gabriel asked. 

Kaycie flinched away. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. “Daddy.” She cried. 

Kaycie’s Daddy moved closer and sat down on the edge of her bed. He ran a hand through her hair. “It's alright Honey Bee. It’s just Uncle Gabriel.” 

Kaycie grabbed at his wing and wrapped it around herself. She threw herself in his lap and sobbed. 

“Sam!” Dad roared into the hall. 

Uncle Sam came running with Evie clutched to his chest. “What happened?” He panted. 

“Gabriel decided to scare my daughter.” Dad snapped. “He scared her by pretending to be a monster and he jumped out at her when the lights blew.” 

Kaycie peeked out from her Daddy’s arms as Evie came closer. She looked at her with concern. “What’s wrong Kaycie?” 

“Your Dad scared me.” Kaycie hiccuped on a sob. 

Evie stared unimpressed at her Papa. She took one more look at the distraught Kaycie and climbed up into her bed. “I sleep here tonight.” Evie declared, startling the grown ups from their arguments. 

“Evie, won’t you be better in your bed?” Uncle Sam spoke softly. 

“No.” Evie shook her head, her twin pigtails bouncing. “Kaycie needs me. Papa can live without me for the night.” 

“Evie?” Uncle Gabriel whispered. 

Kaycie flinched back and huddled under the covers. 

“No. Out. Everyone out!” Evie ordered. 

“Are you okay Sweetie Pie.” Dad asked. 

Kaycie nodded. “I’m fine. I have Evie.” 

Jack came to the door, yawning. “What’s going on?” 

Kaycie really wanted a hug from Jack but stayed in her bed. 

“Out. Get out. ‘Specially you Papa.” Evie narrowed a golden glare at him. 

“I’m sorry Kaycie.” Uncle Gabriel told her, sadly. 

“Get out!” Evie shrieked. A bit of her power came through and the walls shook. 

Everyone filed from the room. Kaycie’s parents lingered. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Dad asked. 

“I’m fine.” Kaycie’s lower lip trembled but she hid her face in her blanket. 

“Good night Honey Bee. Good night Evie.” Daddy left the room, dragging Dad with him. 

Kaycie choked back a sob. Evie wrapped her little arms around Kaycie. “Shhh.” Evie soothed like her Daddy does to her. “Let it out.” 

“No.” Kaycie shook her head, tears leaking down her face. “They’ll hear.” 

Evie scrunched her brow and snapped her fingers. “I think I did it. Hello?” She yelled. Nobody came. 

“What did you do?” Kaycie sniffed. 

“Made the room soundproof.” Evie shrugged. “Now you can cry as loud as you want and no one but me will hear you.” 

Kaycie let the wails and fear free. “It was so scary.” She whimpered. “He jumped out of nowhere.” 

The parents never heard them and the whole time Kaycie cried Evie plotted and planned. No one hurt Kaycie and got away with it. Including her Papa. Evie discarded idea after idea until she grinned evilly and settled on the perfect plan. She would have to do this perfectly. No room for error. 

++*++*++*++

Evie snuck down to her Papa’s favorite room. She opened the door and poked her head in. Perfect. He wasn’t in here watching tv or playing a game. Evie concentrated and snapped her fingers. A few upside down cups of red food coloring were placed on the big table that had a green fuzzy top. Evie snapped again and more cups this time filled with purple food coloring appeared on the edges. 

Evie moved over to his favorite chair. She snapped her fingers and made cups filled with orange food coloring cover the seat. 

She went over to the tv and snapped her fingers again. A bucket filled with water strung on a string swung back and forth over the tv. 

Evie made one last snap and covered the wood floor with upside down glasses of rainbow food coloring. All the colors were there. She thought for a moment and snapped again tying strings on every glass and making it so as soon as the door opened, all the glasses lifted and spilled their food coloring. Evie smirked, nodded and left the room. 

A few hours later a loud shout echoed down the hall. 

Evie laughed. She had put it so the dye would be semi permanent. No amount of grace cleaning will get those stains out. 

“Dean!” Evie’s Papa roared. “What did you do?” 

“It wasn’t me or Cas!” Uncle Dean denied. 

“Then who has the grace to do this?” Papa yelled. “They ruined everything!” 

“The kids!” They both shouted. 

“Kaycie Winchester! Come here right now!” Uncle Dean yelled. 

“Evelyn Winchester! Front and center.” Papa roared. 

Evie met Kaycie in the hall and smirked. 

“Did you-” Kaycie whispered. 

Evie nodded. “Yep.” 

The two girls stood together and faced the adults. 

“Someone want to tell me who did this?” Papa tapped his foot and his wings twitched angrily. 

Kaycie shared a look with Evie. Evie opened her mouth but Kaycie beat her to it. 

“It was me. You scared me and I wanted to get you back.” Kaycie stuck out her chin. 

“No! Papa it was me! I did it! You hurt Kaycie and made her cry! It was me!” Evie followed right on the heels of Kaycie’s admittance. 

Uncle Dean and Papa shared looks. 

“Who really did it?” Papa asked, studying both girls. 

“Me.” Kaycie was firm. 

“No! Me!” Evie pinched Kaycie’s side but she didn’t even flinch. 

“Since you both won’t tell us the truth, you both get to clean it up. The towels and mop are in the closet next to the bathroom.” Uncle Dean gave out their punishment. “Once you get most of it up, you can use your grace to get the rest.” 

Papa huffed and stormed down the hall, wings flapping angrily behind him. 

Uncle Dean gave Evie a look. “Can I talk to you a second Evie? Kaycie, go get the mop and a bucket.” 

Kaycie nodded and went down the hall. “Yes, Dad.” 

Uncle Dean knelt down at Evie’s height. “Why did you do it?” 

Evie looked at the ground. “He made Kaycie cry.” Evie lifter her head and her golden eyes were glowing fiercely. “Nobody makes Kaycie cry that bad and gets away with it.” 

“Evie, destroying someone’s personal things are not the way to go about it. If you did this to someone not a part of our family you could be in serious trouble.” Uncle Dean spoke gently. “I know Kaycie was upset and cried. But it was only a litte.” 

Evie shook her head. “No it wasn't. I made the room soundproof. Kaycie cried buckets full. I got her to stop a little bit before you came in in the morning. She had a bad dream. That’s why she was sleepy that day. He really hurt her.” 

Uncle Dean frowned. “Kaycie? Is that true?” 

Evie whipped her head around. Kaycie had her head ducked. “Yes Dad.” 

Uncle Dean stood up. “You guys get to cleaning. I’ll have a talk with Gabriel.” 

Evie held out a hand to Kaycie. “Together?” 

“Together.” Kaycie agreed. 

The two girls spent the rest of the day cleaning up the room. That night, Gabriel spoke with Kaycie and the whole household agreed to no more pranks.


	6. Stories

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 5 years  
Evie 4 years  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

==========  
January  
=========

Kaycie lay snuggled between her parents. She had a new sister on the way! Kaycie was sleeping more and more with her dads. Sometimes, she would fall asleep in her bed and wake up in her parents bed. 

One night just before her sixth birthday, Kaycie asked her parents a question. 

“How did you two know you were in love?” 

Kaycie smoothed her fingers through her Daddy’s wings. She was still waiting for her pair. 

Dad and Daddy shared looks. 

“Your Dad was in a dangerous dark place.” Daddy began. “He did something bad to save your Uncle Sam. I was sent to rescue him. I dove down into the pit he was stuck in. I pulled him out. It’s why my wings are slightly darker. They used to have blue and purple tips. Now, they are just black.” 

“I didn’t remember your Daddy after he pulled me out.” Dad took over the story. “All I had was his mating claim on my shoulder. I summoned him to me and I saw this dark haired guy come striding into a barn like it was nothing. Like he wasn’t causing the wind to shake the barn walls and causing lightning to strike. I fell in love with him when he showed up in my dreams and congratulated me on a job I did.” 

Dad ran his fingers through Kaycie’s blonde hair. Kaycie smoothed a feather in her daddy’s wings. “I like your wings. They are pretty.” 

Daddy ruffled them. “Thank you Honey Bee.” 

Kaycie fell asleep. She dreamt of flying high in the sky with her Daddy as her Dad leaned on the hood of Baby.


	7. Birthday Surprises

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 6 years  
Evie 4 years  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

============  
Febuary 28th  
============

It was Kaycie’s sixth birthday today and Kaycie was excited. Dad had made a cake and Uncle Sam promised lasagna. Grandpa Bobby was coming. Jack would be there. Evie had been secretive lately. Kaycie was positive she was making her present. 

Kaycie opened her eyes to her Daddy smiling down at her. His smile was so wide that crinkles were in the corner of his eyes. 

“Good morning Honey Bee. Happy Birthday.” Daddy gave her a hug. 

“Good morning Daddy. When’s Grandpa Bobby coming?” Kaycie got out of bed quickly and ran over to her closet. She grabbed the closest pair of nice jeans and a blue top. 

“About three hours.” Daddy told her. 

Kaycie stared at her Daddy. “Daddy, get out. I need to get dressed.” 

Daddy stood up and left the room. Kaycie pulled on her clothes and frowned. Her outfit was missing something. She tore apart her closet but found nothing. 

“Daddy!” Kaycie called into the hall. “I need help!” 

Instead of her Daddy it was her Dad coming in the room. “Hey Sweetie Pie. Happy Birthday. What can I help with?” 

“I need something to add to my outfit but I can’t find anything.” Kaycie told him. “Help me?” 

Dad looked over her room. “One second. I think you need one of your gifts early.” Dad left the room and came back with a wrapped package. “Open it.” He coaxed. 

Kaycie ripped off the paper and gasped. It was a small brown waistcoat. “Perfect! Thanks Daddy!” Kaycie leaped forward and hugged his waist. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

Kaycie tugged the waistcoat on and grinned. “It fits perfectly.” 

“Come on. I made biscuits and gravy. The rest of the family is waiting in the kitchen.” Dad moved carefully down the hall. His gait was slow. 

Kaycie beamed as she walked in the room. “Hi!” 

“Wow, look at you kiddo.” Uncle Gabriel whistled. “Looking sharp.” 

“Trust your kid to bring back fashion that was lost ages ago.” Uncle Sam commented. “You look lovely sweetie.” 

“Wow.” Evie ran up to her. “You look pretty. Happy Birthday!” Evie hugged her hard. “I can’t wait for cake!” 

Jack walked in the kitchen then. “You look very nice Kaycie.” 

Kaycie ducked her head. “Thanks Jack.” 

“So.” Dad clapped his hands together. “Who wants breakfast?” 

++*++*++*++

Kaycie was bouncing by the front doors. Grandpa Bobby was due any minute now. Then the party could start. 

The doors creaked. “Boys?” A head covered in a truckers cap poked its way in the room. 

“Grandpa Bobby! You’re here.” Kaycie came out from her hiding place. “Hi.” 

“Well don’t you clean up nice.” Grandpa Bobby complimented. “I feel underdressed.” 

“Don’t be silly. I’m the only one dressed this nice. Come on. Everybody is this way.” Kaycie took his hand and pulled him down the steps and to the main living room. “Grandpa Bobby is here!” 

“We heard you the first time Kaycie.” Dad came out from the kitchen. “Hey Bobby. Glad you can make it.” Dad pulled him into a hug. 

“Grandpa Bobby!” Evie came running down the hall with Uncle Sam chasing her. Evie was only in her dress. Uncle Sam had her leggings. 

“Evie! Get back here!” Uncle Sam drew to a stop. “Hey Bobby.” 

“Nice to see she’s still keeping ya on your toes.” Grandpa Bobby looked down at Evie. “Why don’t you get your pants on and we can go visit in the living room.” 

“Fine. Daddy! Help me!” Evie danced over to Uncle Sam. 

“Yeah. Listen to Grandpa Bobby, yet when I say something it’s ‘let’s run down the hall in just a dress’.” Uncle Sam grumbled as he herded Evie down the hall. Uncle Sam was also having a baby. Except he had two! Two babies. Kaycie hoped for a boy. She wanted a little cousin to play with. 

The family gathered in the living room. 

“Are we all ready to start?” Dad called out over the noise. 

“Just about. I invited someone else.” Daddy gave a sheepish look over at Dad. 

“Who did you-?” Dad began but was interrupted by the whoosh of angel wings. 

“Aunt Hannah!” Kaycie ran over to him. “Look! Dad got me this waistcoat for my birthday! Come on, come sit!” Kaycie pulled at his hand until he came along with her. 

“You can sit here.” Kaycie motioned towards the kids area. 

“Uh, Kaycie?” Uncle Gabriel called. “I think Hannah might be more comfortable over here with us.” 

Kaycie frowned and was about to answer but Hannah spoke before her. “I will be fine wherever.” 

“Good.” Kaycie beamed. “Here. This is Evie. My little cousin.” 

Evie pouted and looked away. “I’m going to go see Daddy.” Evie walked off, with her shoulders hunched. Kaycie didn’t even notice. 

Presents were brought out. Uncle Gabriel got her a scooter. Uncle Sam got her a magnet art kit. Grandpa Bobby got her the new movie she wanted. Penguins of Madagascar. Jack got her a sign for her door that they both could make. Daddy got her a memory box. Aunt Hannah’s gift, Kaycie was waiting for eagerly. 

Kaycie ripped off the paper and gasped at what was inside the box. It was a big, fluffy, super soft blanket. It was easily two times as big as her. 

“I made it so you could keep it as your grow up.” Aunt Hannah smiled. 

“You made this?” Kaycie gasped. She ran her hand down the side of it. 

“What’s it made out of?” Uncle Gabriel peered closer. “Wow. Excellent work, Hannah. I never could have come up with that.” 

“What is that material?” Uncle Sam asked. 

“Clouds.” Uncle Gabriel whistled. “How did you get a hold of that? Last time I saw this, Dad was putting together the earth.” 

Hannah smirked. “I kept some for safe keeping. I had it stored in my nest for a while now. I spelled it so the material wouldn’t float away down here.” 

“Here!” Evie yelled. She shoved a messily wrapped present at Kaycie. “It might not be as good as a cloud blanket but I did my best.” 

Kaycie unwrapped the gift. “You made this?” Kaycie whispered. 

Evie nodded. “Uh huh. You said you wanted one but I don’t have any money to buy you one so I made you one. I couldn’t do clothes though. They were too hard.” 

“What is it Kaycie?” Dad called. 

Kaycie reached in the box and picked up a lopsided small doll that fit perfectly in her hands. She held it up. It was naked but it had brown/blonde yarn hair and blue button eyes. 

Evie looked at the ground. She scratched at her elbow. “Daddy helped me with the buttons. I made the rest by myself. I snapped up the stuff I needed.” 

“I love it Evie. Thank you.” Kaycie flung her arms around Evie. “I’m sorry I was ignoring you.” Kaycie whispered. Kaycie tightened her arms. “It won’t happen again.” 

Evie pulled back. “I want cake! Daddy? Papa? Can we have cake?” 

Kaycie laughed at the look on Evie’s face. “Yeah, give the girl her cake.” 

Evie’s parents looked over at Kaycie’s parents. “Is that okay with you?” Uncle Sam asked Kaycie’s Dad. 

Everyone gathered around the table. Kaycie clutched her doll carefully to her chest. She set it down by the table. She didn’t want to ruin it. Kaycie never told anyone that she wanted a doll that looked like Jack. She now had one, thanks to Evie. 

As they brought out the cake, hunters singing offkey and angels hitting the notes perfectly, Kaycie beamed. This was the best birthday ever.


	8. Casima

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 6 yrs  
Evie 4 yrs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

===========  
March 19th  
==========

 

It happened again. One night Kaycie went to sleep. She woke up the next morning with a baby in the bunker. 

Kaycie stumbled her way down the hall, rubbing her eyes. She entered the kitchen and froze. Evie was standing over a basket. Her brown hair hung in messy braids down her back. 

“Kaycie.” Evie whispered as loud as she could. “Come meet your baby sister.” Evie grabbed Kaycie’s hand and dragged her over to the basket. 

Kaycie peeked in and saw the baby. She had dark hair like Daddy and had green eyes like Dad. 

“What’s her name?” Kaycie whispered. Their heads were pressed together and they were leaning over the baby. 

“Casima.” Evie pronounced carefully. “I couldn’t sleep last night and Daddy and Papa brought me to see your Daddy and Dad. I watched a movie with Uncle Michael and had ice cream. I fell asleep and I woke up and she was here. I can’t wait for my sisters to get here.” 

“You could have two little brothers.” Kaycie pointed out. “Or one of each.” 

Evie wrinkled her nose as she thought. “Nah. I want two little sisters.” 

Casima stared up at them with big green eyes. She made a cooing noise. Kaycie trilled back. Casima’s head rolled to look mainly at Kaycie. Casima cooed again. 

“Hi Casima.” Kaycie dipped her head closer. “I’m Kaycie. Your big sister. You are going to love it out here. Daddy and Dad are amazing.” 

A click of a camera caught Kaycie’s attention. She looked up to find that Uncle Sam was taking a picture. Kaycie sighed. “Are you going to do this every time a new baby is here?” 

Uncle Sam shrugged. “I’m going to take pictures of the both of you whenever you are acting adorable.” 

Kaycie wrinkled her nose. “I’m not adorable.” 

Casima cooed louder. It almost was a cry. 

“Sam!” Uncle Gabriel called. “Where are you?” 

“In the kitchen!” Uncle Sam called back. 

Casima’s coos reached into a loud cry. 

“Whoa. What’s up with her?” Uncle Gabriel listened for a moment. “Kaycie, she wants to see you.” 

Kaycie stuck her head above the basket. “Hey Casima.” 

Casima quieted down. She cooed again. 

“Kaycie, she wants the noise again.” Uncle Gabriel translated. 

“Oh. This noise?” Kaycie made a trilling whistle and Uncle Gabriel froze. 

“Do it again?” Uncle Gabriel frowned. 

Kaycie trilled again. 

Uncle Gabriel laughed. “Oh my Dad.” 

“What?” Kaycie was confused. She tilted her head at Uncle Gabriel. 

“Okay. So, you know how angels have choirs? Well, they were choirs, until someone turned them into garrisons. Anyway, the leader of the choir would trill like that to get the others attention when they needed to lead the choir in something. Kaycie is our kids leader. Only the leader can make that noise.” Uncle Gabriel had a weird look on his face. “And here I thought Evie would be the leader.” 

Uncle Sam slapped at his arm. The argued back and forth but Kaycie tuned it out. “I’ll take good care of you Casima.” Kaycie trilled again. “I promise.”


	9. Unfair Part One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 7 yrs  
Evie 6 yrs  
Casima 1 yr  
Alex/Abi 10 Months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=======  
April  
=======

 

Kaycie pouted. It wasn’t fair! Kaycie was supposed to get her wings before Evie. 

It had been a year since Casima was born. Evie had one little sister and one little brother about four weeks after Casima was born. 

Casima grew. Now she could walk and talk. Casima’s first word was Kaycie. 

Alex and Abi grew too. Alex was as tall as Casima. Uncle Gabriel called Alex his ‘mooseling’ or ‘little moose’. Uncle Sam rolled his eyes when he did that. Abi loved purple. 

The day all this unfairness happened, Casima was taking a nap and Dad was with Alex and Abi. He was watching them while Uncle Sam did a few things. Daddy and Uncle Gabriel were in heaven for a meeting. 

Kaycie was making something in her room, daydreaming about when her wings come in. 

Dad came running in her room. “Kaycie. I need you to watch Alex and Abi. They are sleeping so it should be easy.” 

“What’s wrong?” Kaycie jumped up. 

“Evie has cuts along her back. I need to stitch them up.” Dad rushed Kaycie out the door and down the hall. 

Kaycie walked over to Evie in concern. “What’s wrong?” Kaycie nudged Evie in the arm. 

“My back itches.” Evie squirmed around. Evie gasped. “Daddy! It hurts!” She wailed. 

Kaycie stood back in shock and hurt as it was discovered that Evie was getting her wings. A flurry of wings later and Evie was being whisked away, leaving Uncle Sam, Dad and Daddy behind. 

Uncle Sam had his hands pressed to his face. “She’ll be okay. She’ll be fine. Gabriel’s got her.” 

Dad had his hand pressed to Uncle Sam’s shoulder. 

“Daddy?” Kaycie tugged on his coat sleeve. 

“Yes, Kaycie?” Daddy turned to face her. 

“When will my wings come in? I thought I’d get them before Evie.” Kaycie frowned. 

Daddy shared a panicked look with Dad. He looked down at Kaycie sadly. “Some angels don’t get wings. If you didn’t get them by the time you were six you probably won’t have them.” 

Kaycie felt her heart shatter. “What?” 

“Kaycie,” Dad knelt down next to her. 

“No. I’m seven. I should have wings.” Kaycie tried hard to not let the tears fall. Kaycie shook her head. “No. This is not fair!” Kaycie shouted. She ran down the hall, heedless that her shout had woken Alex, Abi and Casima. “This isn’t fair!” 

“Kaycie!” Dad called after her. 

Kaycie ran deeper into the bunker until she found a set of stairs. She took them down and found herself in a whole other floor of rooms. She ran down the hall and opened the one on the end. She sneezed at the dust. It wasn’t fair! Kaycie kicked at a chair and it shattered. Kaycie threw a beam of power at the bed and it shredded slightly. 

“Not fair. Not fair. Not fair.” Kaycie muttered as she destroyed the room. 

Not fair that Evie gets wings. Smash! 

Not fair that Alex and Abi will probably have wings. Crash! 

All those dreams of flying in the sky with her Daddy while her Dad watches and cheers, wasted. Thud! 

Kaycie gave a human scream. 

“Are you feeling better?” Jack leaned against the doorway. 

“No.” Kaycie sniffed. “It’s not fair. I wanted wings. I have been dreaming about having them for as long as I can remember. How did you find me?” 

“I come down here for some quiet. Come here. I want to show you something.” Jack led the way down the hall. Kaycie followed. 

Jack opened the door to a huge room. It had an empty pool. The pool was deep and wide. Jack dropped down into the bottom. He held out his arms for Kaycie. Kaycie jumped into his arms. He set her down on the floor. He walked over to a corner. 

“Wow.” Kaycie breathed. 

It was a nest. It had Jack’s grey feathers intertwined around the edges. A fluffy mattress was on the bottom. Jack stepped inside and dropped to sit cross legged in the middle. 

“You can come in.” Jack invited. 

Kaycie stepped in it carefully. She sat down by the edge and played with a loose thread on a blanket. 

“I break things in those rooms too.” Jack told her. “I’m from a different timeline than you. I have lived through stuff you can’t even imagine.” Jack got a far away look on his face. “This Castiel is not the one who raised me. Who has been through hell with me. This Castiel is nice enough but it’s not the same. I come down here when I need my space. It’s hard. I miss him and I miss the Dean and Sam I knew. They are kind to let me stay here and they treat me well, but sometimes I want to be back there. When the anger hits, I break things. I soundproofed those rooms a long time ago.” Jack tilted his head at her. “What has you so upset?” 

“Evie is getting her wings right now. Daddy said that I won’t have wings.” Kaycie pulled her knees to her chest. Kaycie felt tears stinging her eyes. “It’s not fair.” She whispered. 

Jack and Kaycie sat in silence for awhile. 

Jack tipped his head up at the roof. “Your parents are searching for you.” 

“I know. I can hear them.” Kaycie muttered. 

“Let’s go up.” Jack stood up but Kaycie didn’t move. “You are welcome down here anytime you like.” Jack offered. 

Kaycie looked up at him. “Thanks Jack.” Kaycie stood up. 

Kaycie made her way upstairs with Jack. They snuck down the hall and made it look like they were coming out of Jack’s room. 

“Kaycie.” Daddy ran towards her. “Dean! I found her!” 

“Where were you?” Daddy hugged her. 

“With Jack.” Kaycie raised her chin. She wouldn’t cry. 

Daddy looked up at Jack. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Jack nodded and went back into his room. 

Dad came down the hall. “Kaycie.” Dad breathed in relief. “Don’t scare us like that again.” Dad hugged her and Kaycie breathed in their scents. 

“I’m sorry. I needed a minute. I’m fine now.” Kaycie stepped away. “I’m going to my room.” 

Dean and Cas shared worried looks as their daughter trudged down the hall with her shoulders hunched and her arms wrapped around herself.


	10. Unfair Part Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 8 yrs  
Evie 7 yrs  
Casima 2 yrs  
Alex/Abi 2 yrs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

========  
September  
========

Kaycie played in the corner by herself. It was Evie’s birthday and Kaycie knew she was being a brat. Kaycie couldn’t help it. Every time she saw Evie, Evie’s wings would arch up hopefully. It drove a deep knife of unfairness and unhappiness and jealousy through her. 

Evie’s wings were a dark gold. She had a deep brown feather here and there. They would flutter happily every time someone praised her or she did something good. 

Out of the corner of her eyes Kaycie saw Evie approach her with those damned wings arched hopefully. Kaycie would have to make her point clear. 

“Hi Kaycie.” Evie stood in front of her. 

Kaycie ignored her. 

“Kaycie?” Evie’s wings drooped a bit and that caught Kaycie’s attention. 

“What?” She snapped. 

Evie’s lower lip quivered and tears filled her eyes. “It’s my birthday.” 

Kaycie felt horrible but the pit of emotion welled up in her, choking her. “Congratulations. You’re one year older.” Kaycie turned away from Evie. 

“What’s your problem?” Evie’s wings bristled and arched even higher. 

Kaycie snapped. Months she had put up with pushing down the feelings and now they boiled over. Kaycie jumped to her feet. “You are my problem!” Kaycie shouted. “You have your wings! Go fly off little birdie! Fly to heaven with the other angels!” Kaycie felt tears stinging her eyes. She will never fly. Kaycie ran off. She felt horrible to cause Evie to cry on her birthday but Kaycie couldn’t take it anymore. 

Kaycie ran towards her room. She needed to get away. Kaycie threw herself on her bed and sobbed. A knock came at her door. 

“Come in.” Kaycie wailed. She didn’t care who saw her at this point. 

Her dads entered the room with stern looks on their faces that melted when they saw Kaycie. 

“It’s not fair.” Kaycie sobbed. Her parents sat on the edge of her bed and Kaycie threw herself in her Dad’s lap. “Why does she get wings and I don’t? I have dreamed about it for years. I want to fly. Evie is scared of heights. She doesn’t deserve wings. It’s not fair.” Kaycie cried. 

Daddy looked sad and Dad ran his fingers through Kaycie’s hair soothingly. 

“How long have you been holding this in?” Dad asked. 

“Since she got them.” Kaycie admitted. 

“Kaycie.” Daddy began. “I know you are upset but you need to apologize to Evie.” Daddy reached out for her. 

Kaycie shifted and laid across her Daddy’s lap. She looked up at him. “I know.” Kaycie spoke softly. “I hurt her and I feel awful.” 

“Come on. Let’s go out there.” Dad stood up and Kaycie got off the bed. 

Daddy led the way and Kaycie entered the room to see Evie climb up from the floor.

Evie’s wings flapped to balance her. 

Kaycie lowered her gaze. “I’m sorry Evie.” Kaycie traced the floor with her foot. 

Evie’s words made her snap her head up. 

“Don’t be. My wish was for you to have wings.” 

Everyone went still.

“What wish Evie?” Dad got on the ground in front of Evie so he could meet her eyes. 

“Before Papa came and got me this guy appeared out of nowhere. He said since today was my birthday I can have anything I wanted. He said my wish was his command. I told him I wanted Kaycie to have wings like me.” Evie waved her hands around as she spoke. 

“Evie.” Kaycie could hear the fear in her Dad’s voice. “Did this man want anything in return? Did you kiss him?” 

“Ew. No.” Evie gagged. 

“There’s no deal I can sense.” Uncle Lucifer got closer to Evie. He dropped to his knees in front of Evie. “What did this man look like?” 

Evie described the man. The whole room got a lot less tense. Kaycie tuned back in to hear that it was their grandpa who came to visit her. 

“Kaycie will get wings. Now you won’t be mad at me.” Evie directed those last words to Kaycie. 

Kaycie felt hope rising in her chest and her eyes filled with tears. “You gave away your birthday wish for me?” Kaycie let out a choked sob and flung herself at her younger cousin. Kaycie pulled back after a few minutes. “Thanks Evie. You are the best.” Kaycie swiped at her runny nose. 

“I want cake.” Evie declared. 

Kaycie felt a true smile spreading across her face at her cousin’s love of sweets. Evie hooked arms with Kaycie and pulled her to the kitchen. 

“You have to have a piece. I made sure it was chocolate with raspberry jam filling and chocolate frosting. It’s your favorite!.” Evie stepped up to the counter. 

“Thanks Evie.” Kaycie grinned. 

“Evie. Go get Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas. We can’t have cake without them.” Uncle Sam told her. 

Evie ran out of the room. 

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Uncle Sam placed candles in the cake. 

“I’m better now.” Kaycie told him. “I’m sorry for making Evie cry on her birthday.” 

Uncle Sam hummed and looked over at Uncle Gabriel. “Care to light it up?” 

Uncle Gabriel snapped his fingers as Evie came running in the kitchen followed by Kaycie’s parents. 

“Casima? Alex, Abi! Food!” Uncle Sam called. 

The small family sang the birthday song as Uncle Sam brought over the cake. Uncle Gabriel had the twins hanging off of his hips and Dad had picked up Casima. Kaycie beamed as she sang. Kaycie made a quiet involuntary trill. She was happy. Now she had to wait for the itching to start.


	11. Itches and Pain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 9 yrs  
Evie 8 yrs  
Casima 3 yrs  
Alex/Abi 3 yrs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=============  
April  
=============

Kaycie grunted and tried to scratch between her shoulder blades. Four lines of itchy pain were down her back. 

“Daddy!” Kaycie called. She pulled up her shirt and looked at her back. “I need help!” 

Casima came toddling in her room. “I’ll help you Kaycie.” Casima grinned a toothy smile. 

“I need Daddy, Cassi.” Kaycie twisted to look in the mirror. 

Casima gave an impish freckled grin. “Daddy!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. “Kaycie’s hurt!” 

Kaycie clamped her hands over her ears. “Geez Casima! Can you be any louder?” 

“Sure.” Casima chirped. She took a deep breath. 

Kaycie put her hand over her little sister’s mouth. “That’s okay. We can walk to get him.” Kaycie took Casima’s hand and they walked down the hall to the main room with Kaycie squirming the whole way. 

Kaycie dropped Casima’s hand and sprinted over to her parents. “Daddy! My back itches! I think my wings are growing in.” 

“Let me see Honey Bee.” Kaycie’s Daddy lifted up the back of her shirt and stared. “Yes they are. I’m going to go get Uncle Gabriel and Dad.” Daddy kissed the back of Kaycie’s head. “Congratulations Sweetie.” 

Kaycie wiggled in place as she waited. Kaycie was taken by surprise as Evie came flying out of nowhere and dropped down on her. 

“See! I told you you would get them!” Evie bounced happily from her perch on Kaycie. 

“Get off me Evie!” Kaycie made an irritated chirp. 

Evie instantly got off of her cousin. Evie made an apologetic coo. 

“Congratulations kiddo.” Uncle Gabriel came up next to her. “Your very own pair. Please let them be black and purple. I have money and some other things riding on this.” Uncle Gabriel slung his arm around her shoulders. 

“What other things?” Kaycie asked, scratching at her back. 

“Let’s just say, if I’m right, Uncle Michael will owe me a book I need.” Uncle Gabriel moved away. 

“And if you’re wrong?” Kaycie blinked up at him with big blue eyes. 

“I can’t pull any pranks on anyone for three months.” Uncle Gabriel spoke sourly. 

Evie giggled. “Please let them be black and blue.” 

Uncle Gabriel glared. “Traitor.” 

“Gabriel.” Daddy called. “We need to take her to heaven.” 

“Come here Chickadee.” Uncle Gabriel grabbed her hand. “Don’t let go.” 

His golden wings flapped and they landed in the middle of a healing room. 

Kaycie squirmed as the pain won over the itch. Blood soaked her shirt. “Daddy.” Kaycie gasped. 

“It’s okay, Kaycie. Your uncle and I are not going anywhere.” Kaycie’s angelic father helped her into a bed. 

“Where are we?” Kaycie took a deep breath and looked around the room. 

“The healers in heaven.” Kaycie sighed as her daddy placed a cool cloth on her back. 

“The archangels private room.” Uncle Gabriel boasted. “Only the best for my niece.” 

“How does all that work? Aren’t we all related?” Kaycie asked to take her mind off the pain. 

“Angels pair up in groups called flocks. Gabriel and I are a flock with you, Evie, the twins and Casima. Dean and Sam are our mates.” Cas explained. “That makes us closer than other angels.” 

“So why does the other archangels hang around?” Kaycie propped her chin her her hands and gasped softly. A bolt of searing pain shot through her. 

“I’ll have you know that we are the best.” Uncle Gabriel was offended. 

“The archangels were the first flock. They are very close even though millions of years have passed since then.” Cas took over. “They hang around because Gabriel is there.”

Kaycie shut her eyes at the pain and whimpered. “It hurts.” 

“I know kiddo.” Uncle Gabriel sounded apologetic. “But there’s nothing we can do but wait it out.” 

Kaycie rolled onto her stomach and placed her head in her arms. Kaycie shut her eyes. Her Daddy began humming her favorite Metallica song. 

“Remember when we went to the beach for the first time?” Uncle Gabriel began. 

Kaycie fell asleep to her daddy humming and her uncle telling stories softly. Kaycie dreamed of flying high with her family. 

++*++*++*++

Kaycie woke to a sharp pain and someone unfamiliar in the room. Kaycie was about to scream but Uncle Gabriel came in the room just then. 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded. 

“I just wanted to see the Winchester Seraph nephilim.” A male voice spoke quickly. 

“This is a private room. Scram.” Uncle Gabriel growled. 

The angel meekly ran from the room. 

“How are you doing kiddo?” Uncle Gabriel came closer. 

Kaycie snorted a laugh. “Now I see what Uncle Sam sees in you.” 

Uncle Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “You cheeky brat.” 

Kaycie gave a weak laugh before choking on a sob. “Wh-where’s Daddy?” 

“Right here Honey Bee.” Cas stepped into the room. 

Kaycie cut off a scream as her first wing pushed out. She heaved a gulping breath before the next one followed. 

“Is it supposed to happen this quickly?” Kaycie heard her daddy’s panicked voice. 

“I don’t know.” Uncle Gabriel was just as frantic. “Evie’s took three days up here.” 

Kaycie grunted through clenched teeth as the third wing broke through the cut. “Daddy!” 

Kaycie reached blindly and grabbed her Daddy’s hand. She squeezed it in a death grip as her fourth wing emerged. Kaycie rolled her shoulders as the cuts closed and her new wings shook off the blood and gore. 

“H-how do they look?” Kaycie heaved breaths in. 

“Too soon to tell Honey Bee. You did great.” Cas sat on the edge of the bed. 

Kaycie felt a cool cloth on new nerves. “Where’s Uncle Gabriel?” 

Kaycie could hear the smirk in his voice. “He is currently finding a recipe for these biscuits I had as a fledgling. They are the best I have ever had. He is hunting down the angel who made them.” 

“Why?” Kaycie moved to get up but a hand in the small of her back stopped her. 

“He lost a bet. Don’t get up. Your body might be in shock.” Cas soothed a hand over her hair. 

Kaycie slumped down on the bed. “Can I at least put a shirt on?” 

“You can change gowns.” Cas held out a blue open back shirt. 

Kaycie put her back to her father and slid the old one off. It hit the floor with a wet splat. She slipped on the fresh one and laid back down on her stomach. Kaycie yawned. 

“Get some sleep Kaycie.” Cas rubbed her back. He worked the knots from growing new wings out. 

Kaycie’s eyes slipped closed. A smile was on her face because she had her long awaited wings and she was pain free.


	12. Squirrel Tails and Cat Ears A.K.A Gabriel's Revenge

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 9 yrs  
Evie 8 yrs  
Casima 3 yrs  
A/A 3 yrs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

============  
July  
=============

 

Kaycie grinned at her pouting uncle. It was going on the third month that he wasn’t allowed to pull any pranks. Kaycie wiggled her wings involuntarily. Her four black wings fluffed up. The blue tips fluttered in the outside air. 

“You all are jerks.” Uncle Gabriel growled. “And you,” He pointed a finger at a laughing Sam. “I’m your mate. Aren’t you supposed to feel any ounce of sympathy for me?” 

“Pfffft. Hahahahahaha!” Uncle Sam laughed at his soaking wet partner. 

Kaycie had slung a bucket full of water balloons at him, along with Casima and her cousins. Uncle Lucifer said he would pay them if they did it and got a picture. Kaycie snapped a picture on her phone that her dad gave her. 

“That’s it!” Uncle Gabriel threw up his hands. “Revenge will be mine.” Uncle Gabriel stalked off to the bunker. 

Kaycie spied one last water balloon that had rolled away. “Hey! Uncle Gabriel!” Kaycie called. Just as he turned around to answer, Kaycie threw the balloon as hard as she could. It burst against the side of his face with a loud smack and splash. 

Uncle Gabriel clenched his fists and his wings shook with an unnamed emotion. “Dean!” He yelled. “You are dead!” 

Kaycie about fell over laughing. It was her dad’s idea to have him not prank anyone for three months. Uncle Gabriel was grumpy because for the last month everyone had been pulling pranks on him. 

Dad had bought sugar free candy and sodas and gave them to Uncle Gabriel. Daddy had changed them back to sugar free when Uncle Gabriel noticed and switched it to regular candy. Even Uncle Michael got in on it by giving him donuts with mayonnaise in the middle of them. This was only the latest in a long line of pranks. Even Uncle Sam had pulled one on him. 

Kaycie was nervous though. The three month mark was approaching rapidly. It would hit this Tuesday. Kaycie wondered what would happen. 

 

++*++*++*++

“Gabriel! You son of a bitch! I will kill you!” 

Kaycie woke up on Tuesday morning with Uncle Sam bellowing those lovely words. 

Kaycie got dressed. She side glanced in her mirror and had to do a double take. She felt her head and gasped. She had black cat ears on her head! Kaycie quickly looked behind her and spotted a black tail. Her clothes went through the tail like it wasn’t there. 

Kaycie ran to her parents room and held back a laugh. Her dad had a bushy squirrel tail curled up under his chin. The kicker was it was bright pink. Her daddy had neon green cat ears and a tail. 

Kaycie quietly left their room and went into the kitchen to see a smug Uncle Gabriel with a vicious smirk on his face. Uncle Sam had moose antlers on his head and was scowling with his most bitchiest face at his mate. 

“What’s wrong?” Kaycie felt her tail twitch in anxiety. 

“Gabriel,” Uncle Sam sneered the name. “Decided to wake me up with a song I never wanted to hear again.” 

Uncle Gabriel snickered. “Serves you right.” 

“You are a friggin dick and I don’t know why I put up with you!” Uncle Sam slammed a cabinet door shut. 

“We’ve been over this Moose. I’m a cute trickster.” Uncle Gabriel smiled. “Besides our little mooselings look so adorable. I want a picture.” 

“Gabriel!” Kaycie winced as her dad yelled. Dean Winchester marched into the kitchen with his pink squirrel tail twitching behind him. “What the hell is this?” 

“Revenge bucko.” Gabriel flicked a finger at the tail and it grew bushier. 

Kaycie saw her dad sigh. “Can you at least change the color to a normal squirrel color?” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers. Kaycie watched as her dad’s tail changed color to a deep maroon with a bright yellow tip. 

“That’s not a natural color Gabriel.” Dean growled. 

“Uh . . . yeah it is. Ever heard of a malabar giant squirrel?” Uncle Gabriel grinned. 

Kaycie’s tail twitched back and forth as her daddy stepped in the room with a scowl on his face. His ears and tail were now a bright green with purple stripes. 

“Gabriel.” Cas snarled. “What did you do? I can’t get rid of it.” 

“That’s what you get, baby bro, for messing with my candy.” Gabriel walked out of the kitchen. “Come on Moose. Let’s go wake up our mooselings.” 

“Daddy?” Casima stumbled into the kitchen with a black squirrel tail and fluffy ears on her head. “My tail itches.” 

“Come here honey pie.” Cas scooped up the little toddler. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

“Pancakes!” Evie came running into the kitchen. 

Kaycie snorted. Evie had little antlers on her head that were tied with pink bows. 

“You have a tail!” Evie yelled when she saw Kaycie. “Papa! I want a tail!” 

Uncle Gabriel came in the room with Alex on his hip. 

Kaycie couldn’t hold it back anymore. She bursted into laughter. Alex was wearing a shirt that had a moose with a batman costume on. His antlers were bigger than Evie’s and had a hat between them

“Gabriel.” Kaycie’s Daddy sighed. “What on earth is he wearing?” 

“Like it?” Uncle Gabriel grinned. “I found it in a little shop in the mountains of Colorado. It’s BatMoose.” 

“Okay, Gabriel. You’ve had your fun. Change everyone back.” Uncle Sam stepped into the kitchen with Abi. 

“Uh, no. Twenty-four hours. That’s all I’m asking or you guys will suffer this for a week.” Uncle Gabriel waved his hand around. 

Kaycie heard the distant sound of thunder and jumped. 

“Ah, right on time.” Uncle Gabriel checked his watch. 

“Uncle Gabriel?” Kaycie stepped forward. “I’m sorry for pulling pranks on you. It was mean when you couldn’t fight back. Will you forgive me?” 

Kaycie saw her uncle’s face soften. “Oh, kiddo. You’re forgiven.” 

The archangel snapped his fingers after hugging Kaycie. Kaycie felt her ears and tail disappear. 

“Come on.” Kaycie’s Dad snapped. “What if we say we’re sorry too?” 

“You don’t mean it. It isn’t sincere.” Uncle Gabriel stood up. “Now, who’s ready for the next twenty-four hours with your animal parts?” 

Loud groans and complains met his question. 

Evie sidled up to Kaycie. “I liked your tail.” 

“How about for Halloween I will wear it?” Kaycie bargained. 

“Deal!” Evie grinned. 

The two girls shook hands. Kaycie watched her family with joy that day. She never wanted things to change.


	13. Helping With The Impala

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 11 yrs  
Evie 9 yrs  
Casima 5 yrs  
Alex/Abi 5 yrs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

==============  
August  
===============

Kaycie was sitting in the library staring at the bookshelves. She was so bored. She didn't want to watch tv. She didn't want to read. Evie was out with her parents and siblings. Casima was making cookies with Daddy. Jack spent more days then not outside the bunker looking at stuff. 

“Hey Sweetie Pie.” Dad came in the room. He sat next to her. “What's wrong?” 

“I'm bored. There's nothing to do.” Kaycie groaned. 

Dad looked thoughtful. “Do you want to help me? I was about to give Baby a tune up. I can teach you how.” 

Kaycie lit up. “Really?” 

“Of course.” Dad smiled. 

Kaycie shot to her feet and grabbed his hand. “Come on, come on, come on.” Kaycie tugged on his hand. Her wings flapped excitedly. 

“Hold on. You need to change into clothes you can ruin. I don't want Cas to be upset.” Dad laughed. 

Kaycie concentrated and a pair of coveralls formed around her. “Now can we go?” Kaycie gave him a bright excited smile. 

“Sure Kaycie.” 

Dad led the way to the garage. Kaycie walked eagerly behind him. 

They spent the afternoon being grease monkeys. Kaycie had grease streaked across her face and all over her hands. Kaycie had tied her shoulder length hair up in a ponytail. 

“Dean, dinner is re-” 

Kaycie grinned over at her Daddy. “Look! I helped Dad tune up the impala!” 

“I can see that.” Kaycie’s parents shared looks. 

“Okay, next lesson. How to clean up afterwards.” Dad clapped his hands together. 

Kaycie hopped down from her stool. “What do we use to clean up? This grease is getting itchy.” Kaycie moved her hand to her face but Dad caught it. 

“Don’t do that. You’re just gonna make it worse.” Dad led her over to the sink installed in the garage. He poured a huge amount of dawn soap in her hands. “Scrub them together and then get your face last.” 

Kaycie hummed as she scrubbed her hands. “Can I help you again?” 

“Sure Sweetie Pie.” Dad stepped up next and washed his hands. 

Kaycie banished the coveralls to her closet and was back in her normal clothes. Kaycie ran off but turned around and hugged her Dad. “Thanks Dad. That was so much fun. I wanna learn everything you know about cars. Can you teach me?” Kaycie tilted her head up at him. 

“Sure, Kaycie.” Dean smiled down at her. “We can start on Saturday. I know Sam has some stuff planned.” 

“Yes. Love you Dad.” Kaycie ran back inside towards the smell of dinner. 

Dean blinked back tears. His daughter was growing up so fast. She was already eleven. In six months she will be twelve. Time really does fly by. 

“Dad! Dinner!” Casima yelled from the doorway. 

“Coming.” Dean called back. He entered the kitchen with a smile on his face.


	14. Family Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 12   
Evie 10  
Casima 6  
Alex/Abi 6   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=============  
July  
=============

Kaycie ran around her room grabbing her swimsuit and a towel. 

“Kaycie! Hurry up!” Cas called. 

“Coming Daddy!” Kaycie gave herself a once over and ran down the hall to the main room. 

Her family was going on a special trip. Uncle Gabriel was taking them to a waterfall and small lake. Alex and Abi just got their wings three months ago and he wanted to teach them how to care for them. He invited Kaycie and Cas to come with them. That left Casima, Dad and Uncle Sam at home. 

Kaycie huffed as she entered the main room and saw everyone waiting. 

“Bye Moose. Don't wait up.” Uncle Gabriel kissed Uncle Sam. 

“Ewww!” Alex and Abi gagged. 

“Listen young man.” Uncle Gabriel shook a finger at him. “One day, you will do this too.” 

“I will never do that.” Abi declared. 

Uncle Sam laughed. “We'll see. Now behave. Listen to your Papa.” 

Uncle Gabriel raised his eyes to the sky. “We can only hope. Please Dad, let that be true.” 

“On second thought, listen to Uncle Cas. He's in charge.” Uncle Sam directed his kids. 

Kaycie snickered at the betrayed look on Uncle Gabriel’s face. 

Kaycie let them bicker and turned to her Dad and Casima. 

“Bye Cassi. Be good.” Kaycie hugged her little sister. 

“We’re gonna watch some movies.” Casima gave a gap toothed grin. “Dad says I get a popcorn bowl all to myself.” 

Kaycie grinned. It seemed her little sister wasn’t bothered by not having wings. “Have fun Cassi.” 

“I will.” Casima ran off to their Dad. 

“Ready to go?” Evie slung an arm around Kaycie’s shoulders. Evie was three inches taller than Kaycie. 

“Yep.” Kaycie nodded. “I have everything I need.” 

“Good. We’re gonna have so much fun.” Evie led her over to Uncle Gabriel. “We’re all ready Papa.” 

“Follow us.” Uncle Gabriel ordered. “Cas, can you grab Abi? I got Alex.” Uncle Gabriel grabbed Alex’s hand and took off. 

“Last one there is a rotten egg.” Evie challenged. 

Kaycie grinned and flapped her wings flying after Gabriel at top speed. Kaycie landed a few seconds before Evie. “Looks like you are the rotten egg.” 

Evie pouted. 

“Okay Kiddos.” Uncle Gabriel began. “Evie knows what to do. She will help you Kaycie. I don’t know what Cas taught you about deep cleaning your wings, but she will be there if you need something. Cas will be with Abi and I will show Alex. Got it?” 

Kaycie nodded. 

“So, what has Uncle Cas taught you about your wings?” Evie started for the pond under the waterfall. 

“He taught me about getting the feathers straight and sleek. That’s about it.” Kaycie stepped into the water. It was warm. “How?” 

“Oh, Papa did that a long time ago. He placed some kind of spell on this place to stay natural and so no humans can find it. He heated up the water a few centuries ago. He said he doesn’t like it freezing cold.” Evie shrugged. “Papa is weird like that. Now come in more and get your wings fully wet.” 

Kaycie walked until the water was up to her chin. She pushed her wings unto this plane and they were instantly soaked. “Now what?” 

“Bring them to the front and get all the dust and dirt out of them.” Evie instructed. Evie splashed about until her wings were sodden with water. Evie pulled the first wing around to face her and began running water through them. She dug her fingers into the feathers and poured water on the skin. 

Kaycie copied her. “How do we get the backs?” 

“That’s what Papa and Uncle Cas are for.” Evie nodded over at the two adult angels as they were finishing up with Alex and Abi. “We just have to wait.” 

Evie leaned back in the water and floated on her back. 

Kaycie swam until her feet couldn’t touch the bottom. 

“Kaycie! Evie! Come here.” Uncle Gabriel called. 

Kaycie swam over. Evie popped up from her float and waded over. 

Kaycie stood in front of her father as he cleaned the back of her wings. Kaycie hummed and sleepily blinked her eyes. This felt so good.

Kaycie looked over at Evie and saw her practically collapsed against her Papa as her legs grew weak. 

Kaycie looked up as her Daddy chuckled. “What’s funny?” Kaycie slurred. 

“You two are such lightweights. We are only getting started.” Cas explained. 

Kaycie felt him clean the last wing. 

“Come on Kaycie. Let’s go up to the meadow.” Cas had to almost carry her up the slope until she could sprawl on the grass. 

Kaycie blinked at the ground. She was lying on her stomach and her wings were flapping in the breeze. Kaycie felt more than saw the shadow above her. Kaycie turned her head and looked up. “Hi Daddy.” Kaycie grinned. 

“We better not take them back to Dean and Sam with them like this. They look like what the humans call stoned.” Cas noted. 

“Duh. Why do you think I told Sam to not wait up? We are going to be out here for a while. Not until the effects wear off.” Gabriel snarked. “And since when do you know about that term?” 

“Dean told me.” Cas’ simple answer seemed to satisfy the archangel because he didn’t comment more on it. 

“Okay, who do you want to start with?” Gabriel asked. 

“Kaycie. The twins seem to be asleep.” Cas moved over to his blissed out daughter. “Kaycie, can you sit up?” 

“Noooo!” Kaycie groaned then giggled. “I feel weird. It’s almost floaty like.” Kaycie sat up. “Did you know that Jack doesn’t feel like he’s welcome at home? It’s why he goes away so much.” Kaycie pouted. “I don’t like it when he leaves. I like blue eyes.” Kaycie spoke suddenly. “You have blue eyes. Jack has blue eyes. Dad and Cassi have green. Uncle Sam has these weird blue/green/brown eyes. Evie and Uncle Gabriel have golden brown with a hint of green. But I like blue eyes.” 

Cas shared a look with Gabriel. “I think you went a bit overboard.” 

“Did you know that it was Evie that pulled that prank when we were younger? The one with the food coloring all over Uncle Gabriel’s special room. She was doing it in revenge for me and Dad knew the whole time.” Kaycie chattered. “I really should stop talking. I’m spilling all of our secrets. Like the fact that-” 

Cas reached out and ran his fingers through Kaycie’s feathers. He began making them straight and smoothing them out. 

“Oh, that feels good.” Kaycie began to purr. She sagged forward and dipped to the ground. Cas caught her around the middle and lowered her to the grass. She laid on her stomach and purred happily. 

“Come on Cassy. That was starting to be good. We could’ve found out their secrets. Like the fact my daughter has a bit of a trickster side thrown in with a hint of justice.” Gabriel looked down at Evie who was almost asleep. 

“You better get started. The twins might wake up soon.” Cas looked down at his daughter with an amused smile on his face. 

Kaycie slipped off into sleep. The soothing feeling of her father smoothing her feathers helping her to drift off. “Love you Daddy.” Kaycie slurred. The last thing she remembered was Cas running a quick hand through her hair and saying he loved her too. 

&*&*&*&

Kaycie blinked her eyes open to see her father asleep and Uncle Gabriel snoozing on the grass. His kids were piled on him. 

Kaycie looked over to see Evie watching the sunset with a sad look on her face. 

Kaycie got up and sat next to her. She laid her head on Evie’s shoulder. “I think I blabbed to your Papa about the prank you pulled when you were three.” 

Evie snorted. “I was so out of it I was propped up on Papa when I fell asleep.” 

“I babbled about how I like blue eyes.” Kaycie admitted. 

Evie looked over at Kaycie. “We are only going to do this when we absolutely need it. When we are groomed properly, you turn into a snitch and I get so needy I will cuddle with the closest person.” 

“Deal.” Kaycie put her head back on Evie’s shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes. “What are you sad about?” Kaycie asked. 

“I miss him. I mean, we saw each other a few weeks ago but it seems like a lifetime ago.” Evie didn’t need to clarify on who she missed. Kaycie knew. 

“You have me.” Kaycie twisted her neck to stare into Evie’s golden eyes. “I promise I won’t ever leave you and when we are grown ups, we will always be over at each other’s houses. I swear it.” 

“I know.” Evie laid her head over Kaycie’s and the two girls didn’t talk until the sun was long gone. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were out before Uncle Gabriel and Cas began to stir. 

“Hey girls.” Uncle Gabriel blinked rapidly. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Since sundown.” Kaycie shrugged. Evie made to get up and Kaycie whined. “Don’t move.” 

“Kaycie, I gotta stretch.” Evie pushed Kaycie until she fell over into the soft grass. 

Kaycie smiled as she saw Cas’ bed hair. “Hey Daddy.” 

“Hi Honey Bee.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the sky. “It’s almost eleven at night. We need to get home.” 

Uncle Gabriel extracted himself from the twins and stood up. His wings arched high before going transparent. “Will you get Alex?” 

“Yes.” Cas scooped up the sleepy six year old and prepared to fly. “Girls, follow us.” 

“Okay Daddy.” Kaycie stood up. She gave the meadow one last glance. She flapped her wings and landed in her room in the bunker. She got in her pajamas and slipped under the covers. She was about to fall asleep when her Dad poked his head in the room. 

“How was it Kaycie?” He sat on the edge of her bed and ran his fingers through her short hair. 

“Loved it.” Kaycie yawned. “Daddy cleaned the back of my wings and then I fell asleep in this amazing meadow. I didn’t wake up until the sun was going down. Evie and I watched the sunset and then we waited until Daddy and Uncle Gabriel woke up. I’m still sleepy.” 

“Get some sleep.” Dad leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” 

“Love you too Dad.” Kaycie hummed and fell asleep before her Dad even left the room.


	15. Goodbye Jack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 12  
Evie 10  
Casima 6  
Alex/Abi 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

==============  
July  
==============

Kaycie knocked on Jack's door hesitantly. When she got no answer she made her way down to his nest he showed her all those years ago. 

“Jack?” Kaycie pushed the door to the pool open. “Jack, I need to talk to you.” She spotted a moving shadow in the corner. “Can I come closer?” 

“You have an open invitation.” The shadow shrugged. 

Kaycie jumped down and stood a foot from the nest. “I want to apologize.” Kaycie bowed her head. “I told Daddy and Uncle Gabriel about why you are gone so much. That you don’t feel like you have a home here. I’m sorry for telling them.” Kaycie looked up at Jack. “Please forgive me? I wasn’t myself. They were cleaning my wings and it slipped out. I know it’s no excuse. I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Kaycie.” Jack came out of the shadows. Jack paused. “We can-” 

“Jack? Are you down here?” Cas called. “Is Kaycie with you?” 

Jack stood up. He motioned for Kaycie to follow him. Kaycie climbed out of the empty pool and trotted down the hall sullenly. 

“Can I talk to you for a second Castiel?” Jack looked over at Kaycie. “Can you go upstairs for a moment?” 

“Sure.” Kaycie climbed the stairs and went into the main room. Casima, Alex and Abi were playing candy land. 

“Kaycie!” Casima gave a wide toothless grin. Her front two teeth were missing. 

“Hi Cassi, Alex, Abi.” Kaycie greeted. She plopped down on the couch.”What are you guys doing?” 

“We’re playing candyland. I’m winning.” Alex bragged. 

“No. I am.” Abi spoke gleefully as she bypassed Alex on the board by five squares. 

Alex pouted. “No fair.” 

“Wanna play with us Kaycie? You can play winner.” Casima offered. 

“Well…” Kaycie began. Kaycie perked up as she noticed something. “Hey, where’s Evie?” 

Alex and Abi look innocent. 

“Who?” Abi spoke sweetly. 

“Yeah, who is Evie?” Alex echoed. 

Kaycie frowned at the twins. “What is she doing this time?” 

“We’re not supposed to say. We won’t get any if we do.” Abi focused back on the board game. 

“Alexander Henry Winchester.” Uncle Sam entered the room. “Where is your sister? I told her to watch you.” He gave him a stern look. 

“Right here.” Alex pointed over at Abi. 

“No. Evie.” Uncle Sam frowned. 

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. You should’ve been more specific.” 

Uncle Sam sighed. 

Kaycie heard him mutter something like.‘damn tricksters’. 

“Abi. Where is Evie?” Uncle Sam asked firmly. 

“You better tell.” Casima whispered loudly. “You don’t wanna end up in trouble with her.” 

Alex and Abi shared a look. 

“She’s stealing cookies from the kitchen.” They spoke at the same time. 

Abi pouted. “She said she would share.” 

Alex brushed it off. He grabbed a card and flipped it over. “Yes!” He cheered. “Ice palace card!” Alex moved his piece up the board. 

Uncle Sam looked over at Kaycie. “Hey, Sweetie. Can you watch them? I have a troublemaker to round up.” 

“Sure Uncle Sam.” Kaycie remembered something. “Wait! I need to grab something.” 

Kaycie ran to her room and grabbed her latest project. It was a photo cover. It was done in a chocolate brown with blue trim. It was almost done. Kaycie just needed to finish the trim and add mementos of their family. 

Kaycie brought it to the living room to work on. Kaycie piled the brown square in her lap. She tucked her tongue into the corner of her mouth as she threaded the needle. 

Kaycie finished her project while looking up every once in a while to check on her sister and cousins. 

She sniped the last thread as her Daddy came in the room. 

“Daddy!” Casima called. She ran over and barrelled into his legs. “Hi! Alex won at candyland. I want to play sorry. Will you play with me?” 

“Sure Casima. In a minute.” 

Kaycie frowned as her father looked weary. 

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” Kaycie came over, holding the photo wallet. 

“Jack is leaving for a bit.” Cas sighed. 

Kaycie’s jaw dropped. “What? Why? Where is he going?” 

“He is staying with his father in London for a few years. He’s leaving in an hour.” Cas informed. 

Kaycie refused to cry. “I made him something.” Kaycie waved the wallet limply around. “I guess I can give it to Dad.”

“What did you make Honey Bee?” Cas looked down at her project. “I might be able to help finish it.” 

“A photo wallet.” Kaycie held it up and flipped it open. “I was gonna make some copies of pictures of us so he has something to remind him of home when he’s out.” 

“No need to make copies.” Cas went over to the shelf and pulled off a photo album. “Recent or…?” 

“Recent.” Kaycie told him. 

Cas selected three pictures. “These okay?” 

Kaycie studied them. 

The first was taken at Kaycie’s last birthday. Kaycie was sitting at the kitchen table with her parents and Casima. Kaycie was wearing her customary waistcoat for her birthday. This one was black. Kaycie was wearing a blue button up underneath and black jeans. 

The second was of Evie’s family at a park. Evie was wearing a pink and white dress. Her shoes were off. Evie was caught mid laugh and shout. Alex and Abi were tackling their Papa and Uncle Sam was laughing. The person captured the family perfectly. 

The last was their Christmas photo. Both families were crammed in front of the bookshelves. Dean and Sam were in the middle. Gabriel was tucked under Sam’s arm. Castiel was next to Dean. Evie was under her Papa’s arm and Kaycie was in between her parents. Casima was held on Cas’ hip. Alex was being held by Sam and Abi was on Gabriel’s other side. Jack was next to Kaycie. 

“Those will work.” Kaycie decided. Kaycie took the pictures and tucked them into the spaces in the wallet. 

Jack entered the room with a bag slung over his shoulders. 

“Jack?” Alex was at his side. “Don’t go. Who’s gonna play the xbox with me? Dad doesn’t like it and Papa cheats.” 

Abi burst into sobs as Jack ruffled her twins hair. “Don’t go? Please? We like having you here.” 

“I’ll be back Alex and Abi. It’s not permanent. You’ll see me in December at the family gathering.” Jack moved for the door. 

“Jack?” Kaycie called. She reached out and grabbed his arm. “I made you something.” Kaycie shoved the picture wallet at Jack. 

Jack took it carefully. He opened it. “Thanks Kaycie.” He hugged her. 

Kaycie took in his scent for the last time. “Goodbye Jack.” Kaycie squeezed tighter before letting him go. 

A tear fell from her cheek as she watched Jack leave. It would be four years before she saw him again.


	16. Father's Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 14 yrs  
Evie 12 yrs  
Casima 7 yrs  
Alex/Abi 7 yrs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**********************  
JUNE  
*******************

It was Father’s Day again. Kaycie had planned this perfectly. She had gotten up at six in the morning and joined Evie in the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Kaycie whispered. “You awake yet?” 

“Hmmm?” Evie groaned. 

“Shhh.” Kaycie shushed. “Do you have the recipes?” 

Evie brought out a bunch of papers. “Here’s the blueberry pancake recipe. I’m making chocolate waffles.” 

The two girls set to work. They were plating the pancakes when their younger siblings came in the room. 

Each person was carrying presents. 

Casima set a square box on the table and a slip of paper. Alex carefully set a cubed box on the table followed by a rectangle shaped box. Abi also had a cubed shaped package and a slim box. Evie had put her paper and a huge box, by far the biggest on the table. 

Kaycie had spent a long time on hers. She had made hers by hand. One was wrapped in a smallish box and the other was a letter as well. 

The kids waited for the parents to come in the room. They all entered at once. 

“Happy Father’s Day!” The kids shouted. 

Evie and the twins swarmed Sam and Gabriel while Kaycie and Casima went over to their Dads. 

The kids dragged the adults to the table and presented their food and gifts. 

“Tada! Evie and Kaycie cooked.” Casima informed them. 

“Open the gifts!” Abi squealed. 

“Huh uh.” Kaycie raised her voice over the clamor of noises. “Breakfast first!” 

The kids quieted down and dove into the pancakes. Syrupy fingers shoved bites of food into mouths and faces were covered in sweets. 

“Okay.” Alex spoke with his mouth full. “Presents.” 

“Clean up first.” Uncle Sam helped everyone wash their hands and faces. 

They sat back at the table. 

The kids grinned. 

“Open mine first!” Alex yelled. 

“No! Mine!” Abi argued. 

“Duh, they should open mine first.” Casima countered. 

“Enough!” Dad yelled.

Kaycie sat back as the adults shared looks. 

“Oldest first.” Uncle Sam suggested. 

Dad snorted. “You’re up old man.” Dad pointed at Uncle Gabriel. 

Uncle Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean and pulled Evie’s present towards him. It was the biggest one there. Uncle Gabriel opened it and pulled out a huge blue cookie jar. The words “Papa’s cookies only” was printed on it in white. 

“Thanks Evie.” Uncle Gabriel hugged her and pulled the next one forward. It was Alex’s. The rectangle box opened and a red memory box came out. 

“To the world you are just a person, but to me you are the world. You are the best Dad ever. Love Alexander Henry Winchester.” Uncle Gabriel looked like he was tearing up. “Thanks Kiddo.” 

He pulled the last box to him and opened it. He pulled out a mug. He turned it to face the group. “This Papa belongs to Evelyn, Alex and Abi.” It was a white with colorful kidlike drawings of the three kids. 

“I love it bug.” Uncle Gabriel put it to the side with the rest of his gifts. “You’re up Cassie.” 

Castiel pulled Kaycie’s gift to him. He ripped open the box carefully and gasped. It was a framed picture that Kaycie had spent hours drawing. It had a border of flowers and bees circled the page. “We are Daddy’s Honeybees.” Kaycie had drawn a very good likeness to Castiel. Casima and Kaycie were big bees in the middle. 

“I love it. Thanks Honey Bee.” Castiel gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Kaycie beamed. “You’re welcome Daddy.” 

Casima pushed her gift forward. Cas unwrapped it to reveal a five hundred piece puzzle. 

The picture was one of Castiel and Casima as a baby. Cas was sprawled in his and Dean’s nest with Casima across his chest. 

“I figured you and I could put it together.” Casima wouldn’t look at Cas. 

“We can start tonight, Baby Bee.” Castiel looked at the puzzle with a smile on his face. 

“My turn.” Dad rubbed his hands together. “Which ones are mine?” 

Kaycie and Casima pushed letters to him. 

Dad grabbed Kaycie’s. He read for a few lines before gasping. “No way!” 

“What, Dean?” Sam leaned over. “Wow. She knows you well.” 

“What is it?” Uncle Gabriel plucked the note from Dean. “Dear Dad, my gift to you is a day out with me. Enclosed are two tickets to a classic car show in two months near town. Damn.” Uncle Gabriel sat back and blinked. “Have fun I guess.” 

“There’s more.” Kaycie spoke shyly. “I kinda have two gifts for you but I didn’t want everyone to think I was showing favoritism, so I left it in my room. One sec.” Kaycie tore down the hall and came back clutching the gift in her hands. “Here.” She shoved it at her dad. 

“Kaycie and Dad’s mixtape.” Dad read. “You made me a mixtape? What songs are on here?” 

“Ramble On by Led Zeppelin, Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, 5150 by Van Halen, Cherry Pie by Warrant, Highway to Hell by ACDC, Behind Blue Eyes by The Who, Africa by Toto and Can’t Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon.” Kaycie recited. “Jack helped me make it the last time I saw him.” 

“Thanks Sweetheart.” Dad kissed her hair. “We can listen to it when we go to that show.” 

Dad pulled Casima’s gift over to him. “What did you get me Sweetie?” Dad opened the letter and read it out loud this time. “Dear Dad, I love you… I love you to Casima… I want to learn how to grill like you do. Can you teach me? I have money saved up to buy burger meat and cheese with bacon. Will that be enough? Love Cassi.” Dad wiped his eyes discreetly. “Sure Baby. We can make bacon cheeseburgers today.” 

There was quite for a minute. 

“Dad’s turn.” Evie shoved a piece of paper at Sam. “Here.” 

Uncle Sam ripped it open and read it. “Dear Dad, I know how upset you get at us sometimes….” After that sentence Uncle Sam read it quietly. He picked up a few sentences later. “I booked a massage for the both of us today at 2 o'clock. Thanks Bug.” Uncle Sam kissed Evie and whispered something in her ear. 

Uncle Sam pulled back and opened Alex’s gift. He laughed. He held up the big red bowl. “Dad’s salad.” Was written on it in white words. “Thanks Bud.” 

The last gift at the table was Abi’s to Sam. 

“Here Dad.” Abi pouted. “It might not be as good as a mixtape but I tried.” 

“I’m sure I will love it Abi.” Uncle Sam held up a wooden picture and gave a choking sob. “Thanks Baby.” 

“Read it out loud.” Dad yelled. 

Kaycie watched her family as they argued playfully. 

“Alright.” Uncle Sam conceded. “It says ‘Dear Dad, Thank you for checking under the bed for monsters. For attempting to fix everything. For giving me piggyback rides. For being a superhero in my eyes. For being my number 1 biggest fan. Love Abigail Deanna Winchester.’” 

There was a silence. 

“Come on Mooselings.” Uncle Gabriel stood up. He snapped and the gifts vanished. “They are in our rooms. Now, who’s up for a trip to the waterfall before Sam and Evie have their massage?” 

Everyone ran off to get ready to go. Kaycie stayed in the kitchen. She concentrated and snapped. The dishes cleaned themselves and appeared in the cupboards. 

“Honey Bee?” 

Kaycie turned at her Daddy’s voice. “Yes Daddy?” 

Kaycie was hugged by warm arms. Black wings wrapped around them both. Kaycie tucked her wings under her father’s. 

“I am so proud of you and I love you. You and Casima are the best things to ever happen to me besides meeting your father. I love you both so much.” Castiel pulled back and looked her in the eyes, blue meeting blue. “You are so grown up and I am going to miss you being a toddler that clung to me and screamed my name whenever I showed up.” He chucked her under the chin. “Never forget that I love you.” 

“I love you too Daddy.” Kaycie leaned into him. “You are pretty amazing yourself.” 

They spent the rest of the day at Gabriel’s waterfall. Gabriel told them stories about his and Sam’s dates. When Casima and Kaycie asked their dads about their story, Sam had laughed so hard he snorted his water out his nose and muttered something about UST and never getting together. 

Kaycie laid back and watched the clouds pass overhead. Her Daddy was on the side of her. Casima was on the other side. The shrieks of Evie and her siblings echoed around the meadow. 

Kaycie tipped her head back and saw Uncle Gabriel grabbing Alex and tossing him into the lake. Uncle Sam tackled Uncle Gabriel sending the both of them toppling into the water. 

Laughter rang out from Evie and Abi. 

Kaycie smiled and put her arms behind her head. All that was missing was Jack.


	17. The Classic Car Show

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaycie 14 yrs  
Evie 12 yrs  
Casima 7 yrs  
Alex and Abi 7 yrs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*******************  
AUGUST  
*******************

“Always one more. You’re never satisfied. Share one for all with you it’s only one for me.” Kaycie sang along and bobbed her head as she and her Dad cruised down the highway in the impala. 

They were headed to the classic car show in a city a few hours away from the bunker. 

Dad turned down the radio as they neared the show. “Now, Kaycie. Grandpa Bobby and I have decided on something and this car show is the basis of what we are going to do. 

“In six months is your fifteenth birthday. That means you are old enough for a permit. Whatever car you like is the car you are going to get for your birthday. The thing is you have to help me fix it up. Whatever parts it needs, you are going to get. Grandpa Bobby and I are just getting you the car. Choose wisely. Make your argument for why you think it’s a good car for you.” 

Kaycie beamed. “Any car I want?” 

“Within reason.” Dad cautioned. “Nothing too expensive or flashy.” 

“Deal.” Kaycie grinned and bounced in her seat. “Dad?” 

“Yeah Sweetie Pie?” Dad hummed in thought. 

“Turn up the music. You turned down Van Halen. You never turn down Van Halen.” Kaycie stared at him. 

Dad laughed. “You got it Kaycie.” 

Kaycie hummed and jumped back into singing the song as the Impala drove down the road, eating up the miles until they reached their destination. 

******

Kaycie and Dean pulled up to the show with Highway to Hell blaring from the speakers. Kaycie unbuckled and climbed out of the car. “Come on Dad. Hurry up.” Kaycie bounced on the toes of her sneakers. 

Kaycie’s Dad laughed and locked the impala. “Let’s go Sweetheart.” 

Dean led the way into the show. Kaycie followed him, whipping her head around to see everything. 

Each car was more impressive than the last. Two stood out to Kaycie. 

A Ford Mustang and a Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. Kaycie had an amazing time. 

While they were eating lunch Dean asked her a question. 

“See any that catch your eye?” 

“Yeah.” Kaycie enthused. “That Ford Mustang and that Firebird.” 

“Hmm.” Dean hummed. “Which one would you want?” 

Kaycie frowned. “If I had unlimited money I would go with the Firebird Trans Am. I would paint it red and it would be a fun drive.” 

“But?” Dean prompted. 

“The Mustang is cheaper. I would want a 1968 one and I want it in blue.” Kaycie told him. “I don’t know.” 

“You’ll need to choose by December.” Dean told her. 

“Okay Dad. Can we go look at more cars?” Kaycie shoved the last bite of her lunch in her mouth. 

“Okay.” Dean took the last bite of his burger and stood up. 

Kaycie followed him. 

By the time the show was over for the day, Kaycie was tired but fighting off the urge to yawn. 

Dean and Kaycie headed out to the parking lot. “What the…?” 

Dean hurried to the impala. “Hey! What are you doing?” 

A man was running his hands along the car. 

“Is this yours?” The man asked. 

“Yes. And I’m not selling her.” Dean barked. 

Kaycie stood by and watched the man carefully. 

“No. I would never ask that of you. She is too much of a beauty to sell. I’m just curious because we need a slot in the show. Our last person that had the impala car wrecked it and he can’t get it fixed. I’m wondering if you would like the spot.” The man spoke earnestly. 

“No. I have a family I don’t want to leave for long trips on the road.” Dean turned to go but hesitated. “Do you know how bad it was wrecked?” 

“Yeah. The side is dented and the body has scratches. The engine has some trouble. Sonny can’t find someone to help him.” The man raked a hand through his hair. 

Kaycie grinned as her dad pulled a card from his pocket. “I’m Dean. Give this to him. If he doesn’t mind where I live, I can fix his car for a price.” Dean looked over at Kaycie. “4,000 dollars. That includes parts.” 

“Deal.” The man beamed. He took the card. “I’ll pass it along. Thank you Mr. Winchester.” 

Kaycie and her dad got in the car. “That was so cool.” Kaycie crowed. Her sleepiness was forgotten. 

“Yeah.” Dean looked over at Kaycie. “Get some sleep Sweetie Pie. It’s a few hours until we get home.” 

“I’m not tired.” Kaycie protested. 

Dean said nothing but switched the tapes to Nothing Else Matters. Kaycie was out by the time he hit the interstate. 

Kaycie stirred as the car came to a stop. “Dad?” 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Kaycie leaned on her dad as he led her through the bunker. 

“Dad? I’ve decided.” Kaycie yawned. “I want a Mustang. I’ll name her Sweetie.” 

“Okay Kaycie.” 

Kaycie got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. Her dreams that night were filled with cars and fixing them with her dad.


End file.
